Kagomes Song
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: summary inside a Cloudxkagome oneshot fic


**Kagome's song**

**Me: its Miko here with a new song fic this one is a Kagome x Cloud hope you like**

**Kagome and Momo: Miko doesn't own final fantasy or Inuyasha so don't call the damn lawyer's.**

**Summary: Kagome's been in love with cloud since the day they meet but with Tifa in the way will they get together after hearing Kagome's song will cloud relies his feeling for her before its too late.**

**Kagome sat next to Cloud watching as Tifa flirted openly with him shamelessly hanging all over him she growled lowly no one heard it not many needed to the look on her face said it all she wanted to rip the younger girl of him and kick her ass from here to kingdom Kong. But she held back from beating her it just wouldn't do right now.**

"**Kagome you ok" ask Red looking at the young woman in worry **

**Kagome snapped out of her thoughts looking at Red kindly "I'm fine Red don't worry"**

**Red nodded not believing a word everyone knew of the Miko's feelings for the ex SOLIDER everyone but the SOLIDER that is that's why Tifa tried so hard to get his attention off of Kagome and on to her. She wanted Cloud for the fame that came with it she was selfish and air headed her and Cloud would never be but she had this idea that her and cloud were made for each other. **_(AN: ya right)_

"**Next in the talent show is Kagome!!" everyone cheered but Tifa as Kagome took the stage.**

"**This song's for someone I love dearly" she said looking Cloud in the eyes.**

**Cloud sat up strait shaking Tifa off him to watch Kagome closer. Kagome took a deep breath and started to sing.**

**Sally's song by Evanescence**

I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

And will we ever end up together?  
Ohhhhhhh

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one.

**People clap at Kagome's song all but the people that knew her and what the song meant. Kagome bowed before rushing back stage tears in her ocean blue eyes as she ran off the stage and out of the door.**

**Cloud jumped out it his chair and made to go after her but Tifa grabbed his arm holding him in place "cloud why don't you forget about that cry baby its obvious she's just jealous of our love for each other I mean I am going to be wife right" she said in her a high pitched tone that made red and Vincent wince.**

**Cloud shook her off of him and glared coldly at her " I don't know how you got the idea I never proposed to you are want to for that matter I will never marry you get it thru that thick head of yours I don't love you you stupid sluty bitch" and with that he ran after gome. **

**(With kag)**

**Kagome sat alone in a nearby park in front of the fountain crying her eyes out she loved cloud with all her heart she just wished he loved her back its Inuyasha all over again she gave her heart and its being thrown back in her face **

"**Kagome?" she turned at the sound of her name to see the man of her current thoughts standing there.**

"**what are you doing here doesn't Tifa miss her 'man'" Kagome said not holding the biter note in her voice.**

**Cloud sighed and walked closer to her and did something that surprised her he hugged her tightly to himself "Kagome I love you only you no one else Tifa is a crazy bitch with delusions of fame that would come from marrying me Kagome iv loved you the moment I laid eyes on you that's way gome will you do me the honor of being my wife.**

"**oh Cloud yes I would love to marry you I love you too "and with that Kagome put her hand s on ether side of his face and kissed him with all the love and passion that she had held inside for years and from the shadows there friends watched smiling for there friends happiness.**

**THE END **


End file.
